


more viscous than honey

by chrobins



Series: you taste like paradise [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's the next installment of my vampire au!</p><p>the first chapter is pg, but there will be more blood play in the next chapters for sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the fae boy

At a young age, Hajime finds himself in the sweltering heat. It made his skin feel like melting, made him dizzy and vile brew in his throat. It was not a fun experience, but Daichi was there with him, holding his hand. It felt a little bit better to have his older brother there by his side, supporting him. But then he wonders how Daichi could have standed the sun all by himself. Hajime knows it’s preparation for the future, slowly building a resistance to the sun over time. But there had to be a limit...his limbs ached every time he moved.

 

And after a few times, Hajime feels okay enough to go by himself. He can’t keep riding on his brother’s coattails forever. Besides, if something ever happened to Daichi, Hajime would have to be strong in his stead; he had to be strong for himself. So he stepped out of the castle first thing in the morning, ignoring the initial burning of the morning sunlight and trudged outside to explore. He wasn’t supposed to feed outside...but what would he even find nearby? There weren’t a lot of creatures that ventured so close to vampire territory anyway.

 

His breeches and boots kept the dead weeds from scratching his skin as he walked, venturing aimlessly; he had to stay outside for the entire day before coming back to feed again once the sun was about to set. Daichi was still worried about him, so Hajime had to endure it. His skin was covered in layers of sweat trying to protect him, but it wasn’t going to work.

 

After a few hours pass by wandering in open plains, miles away from the castle, Hajime feels the bile threatening to creep up his throat. He’s lasted longer than before but it was still never pleasant whenever he had to vomit from the prolonged exposure. He plops on the ground, trying to regulate his breathing. The sounds of weird animals buzz in his ears and echo around him and Hajime wants to go back to the sanctuary of his castle. But he only has an hour or two left before the sun would set. Daichi would be so proud of him…

 

The sound of twigs breaking breaks Hajime out of his thoughts and his eyes snap up; not too far away from him, a child probably the same age as him watched Hajime with warm, brown eyes. Was he a lost human child? That boy definitely wouldn’t be safe here...maybe he could warn him. Hajime stands up and slowly walks to the boy, trying to think of words that would coax him to leave to safety. “Hey, you.” The boy with the goldens eyes flinches, but doesn’t back away. “It’s not safe. Go away.” The boy tilts his head and Hajime wonders if maybe he can’t understand his words. 

 

Hajime starts gesturing, trying to shoo the boy away, hoping no one from the castle could smell him yet. But as he gets closer, he can smell the boy better and Hajime feels his throat go cry, his fangs salivating at the prospect of drinking from the boy...but he can’t. Hajime holds his thirst back; if he drinks now, how could he face Daichi back home? His body feels so sore and achy; here he was, suffering alone in the heat, a live body standing in front of him like on a silver platter. This was the worst situation for him...he had to get away...that boy smelled too good.

 

But before he can get away, the last thing he remembers is the earth rising up to rest against his back and the sweltering sun blinding his vision. His throat, his skin, his eyes...they all burn. The straw weeds and sharp thorns sticking up from the ground scratch his cheek, but it feels like a tickle in comparison to the way the sun feels against his skin, like he was melting. Hajime wonders if Daichi would be mad at him that he fell asleep…

 

When he wakes up again, it’s dark. Hajime blinks his eyes open, hissing as some sunlight trickles down. So it wasn’t night yet...he looked up and noticed a huge canopy of trees, all glittering and green and glowing; Hajime had never seen something so beautiful. But he retracts his thought immediately at the figure that approaches him with a concerned look on its face. The creature looks like the boy from before, but his ears are more pointed, his skin in pale and glistening under the magical canopy. There are leaves that looked like they were sewed right on his skin, covering his hips and most of his thighs, but everything else is bare.

 

Hajime finds himself in awe; this boy, this creature with delicate wings sprouting from his back and the look of kindness that warms Hajime’s heart, had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. His heart thumps wildly, which was strange. His throat felt dry, but for a different reason altogether. His skin tingles as the boy approaches with a bowl that looked as soft and delicate as a leaf. Hajime can’t do much more than stare as the boy kneels by his side, his big eyes mesmerizing as the boy feeds him some kind of liquid past his lips. The drink is cool and sweet as it glides down his throat; it’s different from blood, but it’s not water. 

 

“Are you okay?” The boy’s voice sounds angelic; Hajime knows that if angels were real, and could speak, they would sound just like the boy. Hajime can’t find the words to reply that he was definitely okay, so he just stared with his mouth agape like an idiot. Then the fae boy smiled and Hajime was completely smitten. Life was unfair, Hajime thought. No one this pretty could ever exist. “It’s almost night; don’t you need to go back to the castle?” Hajime blinks. Then he remembers why he was outside in the first place.

 

He scrambled to his feet and looked around; Hajime used his nose to find the way out, not noticing the fae boy following him curiously. Once he reached the edge of the forest, the castle far away but visible, Hajime turned around, trying to think on what to say to this boy. “I like you.” Are the smart words his young brain can muster up. The fae boy only smiles at him again.

  
“I like you too.” Hajime nearly dies at the response; he wonders if vampires were allowed to marry fae creatures. Hajime hopes so. Before Daichi worries, he starts running to the castle, fatigue gone, heart in his throat, a big smile on his face. He looked forward to next week when he’d be sent outside again, alone, in search of the fae boy that lit his heart on fire. His skin tingled at the thought of seeing the boy again. Hajime turns around, hoping to wave at him, but the canopied forest is gone, and so is the fae boy.


	2. cloying delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but here is the next installment!
> 
> please enjoy <3

“Damn, my cock’s still hard.” Matsukawa mused to himself, head resting against one of the many pillows on Iwaizumi’s bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“Really? Should I suck you off?” Iwaizumi offered, teeth glistening. And Matsukawa knew that Iwaizumi’s idea of sucking him off included more teeth than he would have liked. 

 

“Thanks for the offer, Iwaizumi. But I’ll pass.” He glanced over at the other side of the bed. “Unless Takahiro wants to help tend to a growing boy’s needs.”

 

Hanamaki laughed. “Mmm, nah, I like my position and I don’t really want to move.” He teased, nestled under blankets, head pressed into Iwaizumi’s side. He was completely comfortable and unwilling to move unless he absolutely had to. “But if you come over here, I’ll gladly lend my throat to you for a little while.” He purred. 

 

Matsukawa eyed Iwaizumi, very tempted to take the offer. “Iwaizumi...may I?” He asked, looking to get permission first. 

 

“Issei...Takahiro…” Iwaizumi looked between the both of them. “Remember what I told you? When it’s just us three, alone, you two can do whatever you want.” Iwaizumi reached up both of his arms, gliding his fingers through both of their hair, massaging their scalps gently. 

 

They both purred at the gesture. Iwaizumi had always been good to them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been starving orphan boys that his father let him take in as slaves. And Daichi had always told him to be gentle with his slaves:  _ the nicer you are to them, the nicer they’ll be back to you, and your heart will hurt less. _ And it wasn’t until Iwaizumi matured that he felt the full weight of those words.

 

Matsukawa gently climbed over Iwaizumi, amused by his smile, and straddled Hanamaki’s chest. They exchanged silent gazes, like they were reading each other’s minds. Hanamaki opened his mouth, letting Matsukawa slide his cock inside. Matsukawa gripped the headboard and thrusted hard into Hanamaki’s mouth, groaning as Hanamaki hollowed his cheeks without warning.

 

He thrusted and thrusted into Hanamaki’s slack mouth, grunting and groaning at how wet and good it felt, Hanamaki’s tongue pressing along the underside of Matsukawa’s cock. Iwaizumi lay there, closing his eyes, pleased by the wet and filthy sounds his two slaves were making, how good they were feeling with each other; it brought Iwaizumi great joy.

 

“Fuck, Takahiro...will you swallow?” Matsukawa asked, biting his lips as he slowed his pace to bask in the sight of Hanamaki’s lips wrapped around his thick cock. Hanamaki hollowed his cheeks in response, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat. Matsukawa snapped his hips wildly a few more times before he was moaning Hanamaki’s name, spilling his hot seed down Hanamaki’s throat. His thighs quivered, and he felt Iwaizumi’s hands caress his inner thighs, helping coaxing more come out of him, helping Matsukawa come down from his high.

  
  


Matsukawa slowly slipped his cock out, a thin trail of cum from Hanamaki’s lips to his chest. And once he swallowed the thick juices, Hanamaki opened his mouth in a whine, a heavy gasp for air, lips painted with cum. Iwaizumi had leaned over and kissed Hanamaki, tasting Matsukawa and moaning lightly at the taste.

 

They went back to their earlier positions, Hanamaki and Matsukawa on either side of Iwaizumi, pressing their chests up against him. Matsukawa noticed it first, Hanamaki followed his gaze soon after; they both grinned widely at their master.

 

“Wow, Iwaizumi must’ve really enjoyed that, huh?”

 

“Mhmm, he’s hard as a rock.”

 

They cooed, one of each of their hands snaking up on each of Iwaizumi’s thighs, stroking lightly. Iwaizumi looked down, saw what they were getting at, leaning his head back against the pillows with a defeated sigh.

 

“You don’t have to.” Was Iwaizumi’s weak reply, but he doesn’t stop the two from their hands grasping his hard cock, stroking gently, in unison. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. He opened his eyes a little, saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa on either side of him baring their already marked necks again. 

 

While they didn’t speak, their lust-filled eyes coaxed him to  _ drink _ ...and it was very hard to deny such an action...and with two hands on his cock, Iwaizumi didn’t have the strength to reject such a delicious offer. He bit into Matsukawa first, moaning as the hot, thick blood glided down his throat. He licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding before moving to Hanamaki. The addicting taste of their blood mingling on his tongue, the way their hands stroked his cock quickly...it was too much for Iwaizumi. 

 

With a loud cry, back arching and head thrown back against the pillows, he came, blood trickling slowly down his lips as his body spasmed and shivered with ecstasy. It still amazed him how Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew exactly what to do to turn him on, to bring him to climax…

 

And to top it off, he glanced down to watch the pair lick and suck up all of Iwaizumi’s cum, moaning lightly as they did so...Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his hands, feeling his fangs aching with desire. Hanamaki and Matsukawa crawled back to their spots on either side of Iwaizumi, whispering words of praise to their master.

 

“S-stop...you two are too much…” Iwaizumi whined, screwing his eyes shut, but still enjoying the warmth of two of his favorite people pressed up against his bare sides. 

 

Hanamaki laughed. “Anything for you.”

 

Matsukawa nodded in agreement. “We’ll follow you no matter where you go.”

 

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands, embarrassed when the two started patting his chest lightly, trying to cheer him up, praising even more. And after a moment it died down, Hanamaki and Matsukawa eventually dying down and situating themselves back comfortable on the bed. 

 

“I’m going to set you free one day.” Iwaizumi thought aloud, closing his eyes and and sighing heavily. “When the time is right, I’ll let you go.”

 

They don’t give a response; freedom would be very welcome, but they were already pretty happy with Iwaizumi, willing to serve him until their last breath. They’d love to be nearby, at his side, but not as slaves. And if Iwaizumi was willing to give them that much, then they’d be more inclined to stay with him, maybe as his retainers. But that was up to Iwaizumi.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa fell asleep without saying anything on the matter; as much as Iwaizumi loved them, like his own blood, he knew he had to set them free.

___

 

“Bathe if you want, eat as much as you like.” Iwaizumi half ordered, buttoning up a blouse that was formal enough but light in material. He slid dark riding boots up to his thigh, easily lacing them up despite Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s protests earlier. The pair are still on the bed, naked from the earlier night’s festivities, slightly sticky but wholly satiated. 

 

Iwaizumi bid them a brief goodbye before he set out of the sex-drenched room, heading down the mostly empty hallway leading away from his chambers. He had a meeting to attend to in a few hours, and Kuroo’s usual study time was even after that. And after drinking his fill last night, his skin buzzing with a delightful glow, Iwaizumi needed to clear his head (and maybe his scent) before sitting in a small room with Daichi’s keen observation skills. 

 

Not wanting to start a scene, he heads to the back door where there aren’t many guards that lead to the outdoors. He greeted the gateman before heading out, drawing his steed from the indoor stables. “Hey girl, we’re going out for a little run.” Iwaizumi cooed to his horse before mounting her and setting off outside.

 

It was not sunny at all, but grey skies overhang as far as Iwaizumi’s eyes can see. But it wasn’t too cold, much to Iwaizumi’s joy. He lets his horse take off into a sprint as Iwaizumi held on tight as she ran wild, enjoying the feeling of letting her limbs take her as far and as fast as she wanted. Iwaizumi breathed in the slightly damp air, letting the coolness sink into his lungs.

 

It had been a very long time since Iwaizumi had been out of the castle, and it felt good to get away from the stuffy walls, the smell of blood and sex and stale air permeating everything. The outdoors were always a place Iwaizumi could go to when he needed it.

 

He hadn’t really been paying attention to where he had been going, and the smell of the castle slowly started to disappear. And once Iwaizumi looked around, he noticed where his steed was heading.

 

It had been years. Iwaizumi had been just a boy.

 

Canopied foliage that wavered like a mirage, trees a vibrant green like they knew no other color.

 

Iwaizumi ushered his horse to move faster, closer. 

 

For years after he had found the fae boy, Iwaizumi had searched and searched, but never found who he was looking for.

 

Eventually Iwaizumi had given up, losing hope, deeming his experience a dream.

 

But the forest was here again, right in front of him, and Iwaizumi charged ahead.

 

Eventually they broke whatever barrier had been surrounding the mystical forest, particles of light exploding around them, like snowflakes made of sunshine. Iwaizumi didn’t dare look back for fear of losing everything that was in front of him. Iwaizumi slipped off his horse and tied her to a nearby tree. “Wait here for me, okay? I promise I’ll be back soon.”

 

She whinnied at that, like she knew it was a lie. But Iwaizumi stroked her hair reassuringly before setting off.

 

Iwaizumi crept carefully, watching as the grass grew more intense around his feet, like they were lazily trying to keep him rooted and giving up easily as he took a step. He walked for what felt like seconds, maybe a few minutes before he came to a clearing of different types of foliage and plants Iwaizumi had never seen before, maybe in a dream.

 

Hues of purple and pink growing things like vines swirled around haphazardly, but there was a bright beauty to it. Towards the opposite end was what looked like a throne, a young man strewn across it, covered by heavy leaves. Iwaizumi took a step into the clearing, and silence surrounded him, and the young man was in front of him.

 

“You can’t be here.” The man said, and Iwaizumi felt addicted to the sound of his voice. He watched as light blue-green wings sprouted from the man’s back, transparent and silky and fluttering wildly. The young man reminded him of the fae boy.

 

And in that moment Iwaizumi had realized this young man with feather-soft chestnut hair, eyes like liquid gold, wings like a beautiful dream and voice like poisonous honey was indeed the boy he remembered from so long ago. The fae seemed to sense the realization, and tried pushing him away. “No, it’s all a dream. You’re dreaming, Hajime.” The young fae said, his voice coy and sweet like a spell, but Iwaizumi was already under an intoxicating spell that the words posed no meaning.

 

“You know my name.” Iwaizumi slurred his words like he was drunk, and he had a stupid smile on his face that couldn’t seem to go away. 

 

The young fae groaned at the reaction. “Please, go. It’s not safe.”

 

Iwaizumi smirked innocently, teeth gleaming almost animalistic though his voice was tame. “Then come with me.” There was no response. “I’ve been looking for you. For a long time. I thought maybe you weren’t real. But maybe you aren’t.”

 

Iwaizumi was immoveable, half-drugged by the fae’s magic and half-stubborn to not let go of the boy turned man he had been looking for all this time. The young fae pushed and pushed against the vampire’s chest, but kept failing. “Hajime, please, it won’t be long before they come here. You have to go.”

 

There was a sense of danger that Iwaizumi caught in the other’s words despite his state. “Who’s coming? Is someone going to hurt you?” 

 

The young fae man tensed up suddenly, his attention elsewhere, at a different direction of the clearing. Though in a stupor, Iwaizumi felt danger pricking at his skin, a presence he had never felt before but knew was something he should not deal with on his own. “Oh no no no, it’s too early.”

 

He turned his attention back to Iwaizumi and cupped his cheeks strongly, closing his eyes. Iwaizumi was entranced by his beauty being so close.

 

“I’ve never done this before, so if you don’t come out unscathed, it’s all your fault.” After that, the fae spoke, words intelligible to Iwaizumi but mesmerizing all the same. Iwaizumi barely even noticed the scenery around them changing, warping, like a painting melting away in bright colors and a white flash, leaving nothing left but disorientation.

 

When the shimmering discomfort stopped and Iwaizumi felt that he could stand properly, his mind felt heavy, his fangs ached. They weren’t in a clearing anymore, but a vast plain of vibrant green grass dotted with purples, whites, and pinks of delicate flowers, swaying to a comforting breeze. A single building stood behind him, old and made of rough stone, but still standing and showing no signs of falling over any second.

 

“Do you feel sick? Can you walk?” The fae asked, his hands moved from Iwaizumi’s cheeks to his shoulders, wondering if the vampire was okay as he seemed. 

 

Iwaizumi didn’t respond with words. Entranced by the fae’s beauty, he fell forward onto the fae’s shoulder and sunk his teeth into pale, glimmering skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	3. revealing sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of smut <3
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> don't expect another quick update either LOL

Iwaizumi woke in a daze, throat satiated with such a sweet taste that he wondered what in the hell he had just drank. When his eyes opened, vision clearing from grogginess, feeling the softness of warm sheets that smelled slightly stale and like sweet sweat, he saw the fae looking at him with a face that was soft, concerned, red dotting the corners of his lips. “Are you awake now, Hajime?”

 

The fae’s voice feels like a dream, and Iwaizumi feels he’s still reeling from everything that happened that he doesn’t quite remember. “Did I drink from you?” Iwaizumi askED, though it’s more of a statement, seeing the droplets of blood on the fae’s neck.

 

“Mhm. If it wasn’t for my fae blood, I might have died...you drank so much.” The fae said, licking his lips, pulling his knees to his chest. Iwaizumi felt guilt press him down further into the mattress, wondering if he should just leave so he didn’t cause any more damage. “But it’s partly my fault. My...magic isn't all that good yet...and when I used it on you, it backfired and made you lust after me instead.” The fae looked at Iwaizumi with a guilty smile. 

 

_ I don’t need magic to lust after you. _ Iwaizumi thought, but kept that thought to himself. “Who are you?” The fae didn’t speak, pressing his lips into a fine line. Iwaizumi felt a small stinging on his own neck, narrowing his eyes at the fae. “ _ What  _ are you?”

 

The fae seemed a little taken aback, but smiled sweetly, and Iwaizumi felt his heart pound at such a sight. “Hajime won’t leave me alone, I guess, and it was my fault for letting you see me again, though it wasn’t on purpose.” He ran a hand through his chestnut hair that looked as soft as clouds. “Do you know of the Kingdom of Kyknus?”

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart thud carefully, finally understanding the presence he felt in the fae’s forest. 

 

“Of course you do. They’re a very powerful country to the north surrounded by endless snowy plains, much different from the sweltering plains of Adevar.” The fae tensed a little, sighing deeply to rid of the tension in his shoulders. “Sadly, I am a bastard son of the King of Kyknus.”

 

Iwaizumi felt his breath catch in his throat at the realization. “T-then…”

 

“Yes, my father slept with a fae and here I am. I’m a vampire who can use fae magic. Isn’t that wonderful?” Iwaizumi could hear the tension in the halfling’s voice. “So wonderful that the first born heir to the throne keeps trying to track me down and kill me. It would be such a shame if the people of Kyknus found out that the purebred family of royalty had an illegitimate son, with a fae nonetheless.” 

 

Speechless and helpless, Iwaizumi moved to sit against the wall against the bed, looking at the halfling with a solemn gaze. 

 

“Sorry for drinking from you...I couldn’t help it.” Oikawa added, remembering that he too had the taste of Adevarian royalty, remembering the smooth, silky glide down his throat. He cleared his throat as his cheeks heated up at the thought. “Tooru.” The halfling said simply after a moment of silence, and Iwaizumi flinched. “It’s written all over your face. You’ve been dying to know my name...all these years.

 

Iwaizumi sat straighter, face relaxing. “Then, you’re really…”

 

“Yes.” Oikawa said with a hesitant voice. “I didn’t want you to find me...since I’m an abomination.” He turned away from Iwaizumi’s gaze, but the vampire leaned over and gripped his hand gently, their gazes meeting again, really looking in each other’s eyes for the first time. 

 

“You’re as beautiful as I remember.” Iwaizumi said simply, his lips pulling into a faint smile. “Tooru.” And Oikawa was pressing his body against Iwaizumi, pushing the prince on his back, sitting on his thighs. “The prettiest creature I’ve ever seen in my life.” Oikawa flushed. “Can I court you?” A small pause. “I’d really love to court you.”

 

Oikawa tried to fumble for words. “You can’t...my half-brother is coming for me. I can’t put you in danger.” His hands shook slightly at the thought.

 

“Then come to Adevar. I’ll court you and marry you in my kingdom. You’ll be by my side and Kyknus won’t be able to even look at you unless they want a war.” Iwaizumi offered, and it was such a simple solution that he didn’t know why Oikawa would hesitate. 

 

And he did, biting his lip above Iwaizumi who looked so relaxed beneath him, like he was in bliss. Happiness oozed from his pores and Oikawa had no idea what made him feel like that. Oikawa was confused by Iwaizumi’s existence, by his unconditional love. It made no sense; they had barely met. But Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi’s thighs, leaning down in surrender and letting their lips meet consciously for the first time.

 

Oikawa could feel the fireworks as they kissed, as Iwaizumi’s tongue fanned over Oikawa’s much smaller fangs, but they ached in delight all the same. Iwaizumi let Oikawa suck on his tongue, let him bite there gently and suck.

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t had anyone drink from him before, and it felt as delicious as Oikawa’s moans of delight as royal blood slid down his throat. Oikawa’s fangs lifted from Iwaizumi’s tongue, opting for kissing again. Magic shimmered subconsciously across Oikawa’s skin, and Iwaizumi felt like he was being drugged by wet kisses and his bloody tongue sliding with Oikawa’s own.

 

“ _ Tooru. _ ” Iwaizumi moaned without restraint, moving his hips upward, eyes wide in shock. He had been so drawn to Oikawa’s face, the magic that surrounded, and failed to realize Oikawa wasn’t necessarily wearing clothes. A sheer material like silkt covered Oikawa’s chest, pert nipples poking through ever so slightly, and a skirt of leaves around slim pale hips, hiding a loin cloth that did naught but create a delicious friction between their groins.

 

Oikawa whimpered, jerking his hips away, a small gasp on his lips. “W-wait, Hajime, I’ve never—” 

 

Iwaizumi stared wide-eyed. “N-never?” Oikawa felt sheepish. “Not even with yourself?”

 

“I never needed to. Not really.” Oikawa breathed heavily across Iwaizumi’s cheeks, lips glossy. “But, I think being around you is making me crazy.” He admitted with a heavy kiss, desperate sounds echoing in the back of his throat. Iwaizumi could feel it, could reach his hand out and grab the tangible desire between them. This was different than when he was with Hanamaki and Matsukawa; this was something he never knew existed, something he craved and yearned for, something his entire core of existence had been searching for.

 

“Do you like flowers?” Iwaizumi asked, rolling his clothed hips against Oikawa’s nearly naked ones, making the halfling mewl in delight. “I’ll send you bushels and bushels of them, any color you want, any type...it’s all yours. I’ll give you an entire field.”

 

Oikawa fumbled for the top of Iwaizumi’s breeches, pulling them down along with his undergarments until Iwaizumi’s cock was free, already half-hard and glistening at the tip. 

 

“I’ll send you sweets, any fruits that you desire...I’ll send them to you, present them with red roses and a kiss from me if you’d like.” Iwaizumi continued as Oikawa wrapped his hands around his cock in fascination as it was his first time, stroking ever so slowly, but good enough for Iwaizumi. “I’d kneel by you, profess my love and kiss your hand until your hand remembers the shape of my lips. And I’d propose to you, in private if you want, or before a grand hall…”

 

Iwaizumi spoke calm and clearly without a hitch in his voice. Oikawa whimpered at the thought, barely able to keep his thoughts together with the vampire’s sweet, sweet words, but he slipped off his loincloth, revealing his own hard cock with precum beading at the tip. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Tooru.” Iwaizumi exhaled before breathing in deeply, as if the sight would fill his bones if he inhaled all of it. “So so beautiful...are you sure someone like you can like someone like me?” Iwaizumi questioned more for himself, but Oikawa responded by pressing their cocks together, hissing at the feeling as they rolled their hips on instinct.

 

Oikawa moved slow, hips moving like a dance, head tilted back, exposing his bite-marked neck and hardened nipples, his lean chest gleaming like pearls in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Iwaizumi surged forward to catch a nipple in his mouth as Oikawa thrust against him hotly. They moaned almost in unison, forming their bodies together like clay.

 

“Ah, you sound so beautiful, you  _ feel  _ so amazing...Tooru, I want to make you mine. Under the moonlight I want to claim you as my own, take you in as my spouse, my lovely, lovely prince.” Iwaizumi showered Oikawa in affections until they climaxed. Despite how slow they moved, it didn’t take long for the virgin Oikawa to come, spurting lightly on his chest, body convulsing as the feeling shot through his body like a wildfire.

 

Iwaizumi came with not much reaction, a small whine of Oikawa’s name, a heavy grunt and his cum too painted Oikawa’s exposed torso. Oikawa felt exhilarated by the moment, his mind trying to process that he just had the first orgasm in his entire life. His wings shuddered almost uncontrollably, body shivering as Iwaizumi pulled him close, kissing and sucking along his pale neck. “Hajime…”

 

Oikawa was still unsure of himself as Iwaizumi wrapped the sheets around the halfling, easing him down on the mattress. “Can you sleep?” Iwaizumi asked, voice soft. Oikawa nodded wordlessly, eyes slightly glazed and focused on Iwaizumi. “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” He looked around to the window, noticing that it was getting dark. “Is this place safe?”

 

“Mhm. We’re in Adevarian territory. They won’t find me here.” Oikawa hummed lightly.

 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Good.” He rested a gentle hand on a pale cheek, pressing the pads of his fingers into delectable skin. “I will come back for you. I’ll bring back every flower in the kingdom for you, I’ll bring you back all the jewelry for you, the finest clothing made from silk, and a ring of gold if you’d accept me.” Iwaizumi promised, heart heavy.

 

“Maybe.” Oikawa replied, voice wavering. Iwaizumi didn’t mind though; he understood Oikawa’s fears, but Iwaizumi was willing to go through a bloody war with Kyknus for Oikawa’s freedom.

 

Iwaizumi planted a single kiss on Oikawa’s soft lips, one that was light, a whisper, a promise of things to come, because they both knew they’d meet again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Highness.” Kyknosian First Imperial Commander Shirabu knelt before his king, heart and head heavy with regret. “Unfortunately, Prince Tooru has escaped before we could find him. I hate to admit it, but his magic is too powerful for us.”

 

Officers Tendou, Goshiki, and Kawanishi knelt in formation behind him, filled with shame at being unable to perform a simple task.

 

New King of Kyknus, Ushijima Wakatoshi, stood before them with an impassive gaze. But word of the news that they were unable to find Oikawa for the countless amount of times, his normally stoic features were filled with an incredible sadness, a feeling that oozed out of him so excessively that his subordinates felt the wave of emotions, and felt even worse about their failed mission.

 

“Your Highness, it is unforgivable of us to fail at such a simple task! We will capture the missing Prince for sure!” First Lieutenant Goshiki voiced his opinions loudly, head still drooped with pure humiliation.

 

Ushijima regarded the young vampire with a gaze devoid of irritation. “Hold your heads high. Failing to capture the missing prince is not the end. Fae magic is entirely unpredictable, highly powerful in Oikawa’s hands.” He frowned though his voice was strong and commanding. “We will find the missing prince, restore his glory, and regain his throne for Kyknus. My father is dead, and so is his reign of leading this great Kingdom to ruin.” He took a deep breath, steeling his emotions and thoughts; there was no time for mourning. He knew Oikawa would come home soon. “I will not tolerate further mistreatment of my brother, true crown prince of the Kingdom of Kyknus.”

 

“FOR THE GLORY OF KYKNUS!” His men yelled, their pride for their country soaring through the skies, pure like white snow, like the feathers of a sacred swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tel me what you thought :3c


	4. sunshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi and oikawa have found each other, but can they stay that way for long?
> 
> finally, after so long, I have updated! my inspiration for this series comes and goes, but don't worry about me not finishing, because I will! 
> 
> also, I have posted some side stories as well in the series, so make sure to check those out!

Stumbling into the castle, drenched with sweat despite the cool night air (a trek with no horse in the middle of the day would have been hell), Iwaizumi was greeted by guards. It was understandable; he had missed an important meeting and been missing for an entire day. Sawamura was probably worried sick...Iwaizumi felt terrible just thinking about it.

 

Sawamura eventually came forward dressed in his normal regal attire, eyeing Iwaizumi’s state of attire. His clothes were torn, dirty, blood stained. Hopefully Sawamura wouldn’t have been able to smell the cum. “Hajime.” Well, with that tone of voice, Iwaizumi surely was in trouble. “I don’t mind you running away for a little while. But...I would not have expected you to skip your important duties...and opt for fucking some…” Sawamura leaned closer; he couldn’t pick up on the scent...it was so foreign to his nose. Not vampire...not human. “Hajime…”

 

“Sorry, Your Highness.” Iwaizumi respectfully took to a knee, bowing his head. “The matter that I was gone...it is beyond a national level.” He carefully picked his words, hoping Sawamura would pick up on the words without the guards noticing. And thankfully he did, dismissing the guards and leading Iwaizumi to a small room reserved for meetings of lower ranking members of the Kingdom.

 

“Hajime, who the hell did you fuck to make your issue involve other kingdoms?” Sawamura growled, the back of his head against the wall, eyebrows scrunched painfully. Iwaizumi whimpered slightly at the thought. “Was she a halfling? An elf? Please don’t tell me it was an elf...you know how they—” 

 

“NO, no…” Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “It wasn’t an elf...but, I guess a halfling is the best way to describe him.” Sawamura raised a brow, but let Iwaizumi continue. He started from the beginning when he had been young and chanced upon a young fae boy who he fell in love. It was a little embarrassing to describe a childhood love to his elder brother...but the matter was important. And he told Sawamura about chancing upon Oikawa again…

 

Sawamura sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. “Hajime, Hajime, Hajime.” He whined, his tone soft and not controlling like it had been earlier. “I’m still upset with you, but I’m glad both of our problems have been solved.” He stood straighter. “It just so happened that the King of Kyknos himself visited while you were out…” Sawamura couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. “He asked for our help in finding the missing prince...and you’ve done just that.”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “W-wait, Daich—”

 

“Now that you know where the halfling is, we can safely return him to his home.” Sawamura said, ready to leave the room. “Iwaizumi, come with me to—”   
  


“Wait, Daichi, we can’t!” Iwaizumi took to his knee again, hoping that begging would keep Oikawa safe. “That prince has been ordered to kill Tooru! I won’t let that happen!” He didn’t give Sawamura a chance to speak. “I promised Tooru that if Ushijima wants to kill Oikawa, he’d have to go through our army.” Iwaizumi felt himself tearing up. “Would it be rude of me to ask to save a single man who I’ve fallen in love with form a treacherous king out for the halfling’s head? Daichi, please, I won’t stand for it.”

 

Sawamura turned to Iwaizumi, stunned by the startling information from his little brother. He sighed heavily, taking his handle off of the door. “Iwaizumi...I’m sorry...we’re not going to war with Kyknos. We’re going to hand the prince over.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa was devastated, but he wasn’t surprised. Ushijima had that kind of power after all. But he was okay with it; he loved Iwaizumi, and the prince loved him back. That in itself was more than Oikawa could ever ask for. Ever since he had learned the truth behind his heritage, and how he ran away from the palace to protect himself from his bloodthirsty father and now his half brother...having one little victory in his pitiful life was enough.

 

“Do you...really have to leave?” Iwaizumi broke the silence, sitting on a chair and staring at the floor. If he looked at Oikawa, he was scared he’d lose his composure. “Is there…” It was hard to speak properly, his entire body shaking from the fear of his own words. “Really no way for you to stay with me?” He finally did look up at Oikawa, and the tears came naturally. “Can I not h-have you...by my side? The two of us?” He took a deep breath. “I’ve...looked for you for years, thinking you were just a dream...and then I finally found you and…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence; he didn’t want to say the words aloud.

 

“Hajime.” Oikawa said quietly, slipping one hand out of Iwaizumi’s grasp and resting a hand on his shoulder. “You have your brothers, your people…what good would it bring to have me by your side? I’m a monster...if my own family couldn’t approve of me, how could your country?” Oikawa too had a hard time speaking. “I can’t bring you that kind of grief...I just want you to be happy.”

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t speak, because he  _ did  _ love his brothers...but he loved Oikawa too...why couldn’t he have both? “You  _ are _ my happiness.”

 

Oikawa sighed lightly, sorrow heavy in his entire body, his demeanor. “I can’t bring you or your country into my sibling squabble. Plus...I wasn’t meant to exist anyway. I’m an abomination, remember?”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head violently, tears dripping down his reddened cheeks. “N-no, you’re not. Please, Tooru... _ I can’t lose you.” _

 

“I had a wonderful night with you...I’ll remember it forever, Hajime.” Oikawa slips his other hand away from Iwaizumi, and the prince had never felt so lonely in his life. “Won’t you see me off?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oikawa.” It was the first time he had heard his name spoken by his half brother since they were children. It was a strange sensation; Oikawa thought he would be disgusted by it, but he wasn’t. “Tooru...my brother.” Seeing that Oikawa was alive and healthy, Ushijima’s immediate instincts took over and he closed the distance between them, only stopping in his tracks few feet away once he could see the fear in Oikawa’s eyes. 

 

It was striking to Ushijima; how scared had he been, running his whole life from their murderous father, and thinking Ushijima was the same. It felt like deep shards of glass lodging in his heart. Looking at Oikawa’s fearful face was  _ painful. _ He never quite understood how Oikawa had felt his entire life until that very moment when their eyes locked and Oikawa took a small step backwards.

 

“Tooru.” Ushijima said again, heart aching as he spoke the name on his lips, the living, breathing version standing right in front of him. “I’ve come to take you home.”

 

“Take me home and what? Prostrate me before the King and have me beheaded, to have my body burned so that no one will know of his bastard son?” There was a haughtiness to Oikawa’s voice, but it was to only mask his fear. It pained Ushijima to hear it. It pained Iwaizumi to see the love of his life stand before what they both believed to be the only person separating them from being together, to living together.

 

Ushijima frowned, deep wrinkles settling in the corners of his lips, the creases in his forehead. “No.” He said simply, as he waved a hand. Shirabu stepped from the line of guards not too far away from him and joined Ushijima’s side. He presented a crown atop a pillow, and a golden lapel of a white swan, the crest of Kyknos. “I want to bring you back home, and crown you as the true Crown Prince of Kyknos.” He paused to take a deep breath, “Right where you belong.”

 

It was the first time Oikawa had ever been... _ surprised. _ He couldn’t believe Ushijima’s words. And, for the moment, he didn’t want to believe it. It  _ couldn’t _ be possible. Nothing could easily change his father’s mind like that. “Ha.” Oikawa forced a laugh. “That’s rich.” Shirabu grit his teeth beside Ushijima, but the new King only set a gentle on his shoulder to calm him down. “As if the King would ever allow that.”

 

Shirabu growled and took a step forward in front of Ushijima. “Show some respect to the King as he stands before you.” He wanted to say more,  _ so much more.  _ “Do you understand how much  _ pain _ you’ve put your King and your brother in? Do you have any  _ idea?” _

 

Oikawa was surprised again. He remained frozen, trying to comprehend what was happening. “Last time I checked, the King was a lot older and gray—”

 

“He’s dead.” Shirabu said, anger in his voice, but it wasn’t completely aimed at Oikawa. His bitterness too rested in Ushijima’s father, of the bitter rift he made between two brothers who deserved much more than that. Ushijima, a pained expression no his face, tried to calm Shirabu down. Ushijma could feel the seething anger between their bodies, and hoped his presence would quell it some. “He’s dead, so stop running away and let Ushijima  _ take you home.” _

 

It was a lot to process for Oikawa. “How…” His voice acted before his mind.

 

“I...killed him.” Ushijima said in Shirabu’s stead, keeping the other behind him. “He will not be able to harm you anymore.” He took another step closer to Oikawa, and the halfling didn’t step back. “I just want my brother to come home.”

 

Whatever the elaborate scheme, Oikawa didn’t know Ushijima could go to such lengths. But at the same time, if Ushijima had really killed his father, that would have destroyed what little respect Adevar would have for Kyknos. The Adevarian King wouldn’t be standing in the room and allowing the exchange to happen. But, they could have had an alliance beforehand...which would make sense…

 

“The throne belongs to you as well, my brother.” Ushijima said again, and for the first time in Oikawa’s life, after all of the running...through his fae eyes, he could see the sorrow deep in Ushijima’s eyes. “Please...come home.”

 

Growing up with the fae, Oikawa had learned incredible magic. It was how he was able to escape from his country’s grip for so long. But, as Ushijima stepped forward even closer and embraced Oikawa gently in his large, toned arms, there was nothing truer than the emotion he felt emanating from Ushijima, and it was the same sensation he felt from Ushijima’s soldiers.

 

When had his father died? When did Ushijima’s reign begin and his father’s ended? When had Ushijima followed him under his father’s orders and when had he followed him just to bring his lost brother home? Oikawa hadn’t sensed any change; he was always running, hiding from danger and keep his existence a secret. And Iwaizumi had peeked into his life, acknowledged him and attempted to pull him out. But now, it felt like Ushijima had reached in his hand and managed to bring him into the limelight.

 

He didn’t know what to think. For nearly his entire life, Oikawa thought that he was an abomination, a disgusting existence who should have never been born in the first place. But, for the first time in his life, Oikawa had been given a reassurance that his life was not in vain, and that he had a  _ home. _

 

“I’ve missed you...Tooru.” Ushijima’s voice was quiet, hushed, though it had the booming, deep effect that struck right in Oikawa’s core. “I’m sorry.”

 

_ I’m sorry.  _ Never in his entire life did Oikawa think that he would ever hear those words coming from Ushijima’s lips, and so  _ honestly. _ It almost hurt to hear that from the other. But at the same time, it had never felt so good. “Say it again…” Oikawa pleaded weakly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima said instantly, without hesitation. “I’m so sorry, Tooru.” He pulled away for just a moment, taking Oikawa’s cheeks with his own two hand, feeling the warmth there.  _ Oikawa was alive. _ He leaned in and kissed both of Oikawa’s cheeks, and Oikawa strangely felt  _ loved. _

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	5. overflowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi had never been happier; even Daichi could sense the strangeness about it. But, he could relate; there was nothing happier than finally being able to have the love of their life come to them. It was weird, though, the scent they made as a pair. There was something sweet about it, not the kind that drove Daichi to feast, but the kind that made his heart swell with great pleasure and pride. Maybe it was Oikawa’s magic; he couldn’t tell. But he also knew that Oikawa was the best thing to happen to Iwaizumi since Kuroo’s birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwa is a courting machine; he just wants to shower oiks in love~
> 
> if my mood stays, the final chapter will come soon~

Courting in Adevar was far longer than any neighboring country, Oikawa thought to himself. The first day Oikawa decided that the throne was meant for Ushijima and that he belonged wherever Iwaizumi belonged, Iwaizumi had sent him flowers by the bushels. What was even more thoughful was the fact that they weren’t just any flowers; they were exactly the kind that grew in Oikawa’s old makeshift home, the flowers that gave him comfort and listened to his monologues. He begged Iwaizumi that he already loved him enough, but the gifts kept on coming.

 

The second day was a feast, filled with all kinds of dishes native to Adevar, and some that reminded Oikawa of home, some that reminded him of his time spent in solace. The third day was a performance, Iwaizumi challenging every strong fighter in the castle to a duel of swords; he even took down Daichi in battle, earning strong roars from the crowd, and pride in Oikawa’s chest.

 

The fourth day there was nothing, and Oikawa was hoping for an end.

 

“And...if you mix a couple of these together, it turns golden, see?” Oikawa showed Iwaizumi, mixing some herbs and oils until they created a lovely scent. “And if you have a cut…” Oikawa grabbed a silver knife and made a small cut on his forearm, watching the blood drip onto his thighs. Iwaizumi moved to drink it but Oikawa held him back. Before his own healing abilities kicked in, Oikawa grabbed some of his concoction and spread it on the wound.

 

Iwaizumi huffed. “I don’t smell blood.”

 

Oikawa smiled wide at that. “See? I’m  _ amazing. _ ” He wiped the oils off of his arm and the wound was gone for good. 

 

“Wow, this is truly amazing, Tooru.” Iwaizumi reached in to kiss along Oikawa’s neck. 

 

“This will be good for your human friends. Like Makki and Mattsun.” Oikawa smiled, amused at how Iwaizumi was focused on his scent. “Tell me more about how amazing I am.”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Iwaizumi said easily, finding a gentle spot and sinking his fangs into delicate skin. 

 

Oikawa gasped, leaning against the pillows and letting Iwaizumi drink from him. “Really? I think you’re quite handsome yourself.” He mused, giggling as Iwaizumi licked over his wound, taking some of the stuff Oikawa prepared and dabbing some of it on Oikawa’s skin. 

 

“Wow, it really is amazing.” Iwaizumi mused, kissing Oikawa’s cheek. “And you can do more of this magic?”

 

Oikawa’s lips pulled into a confident smile. “This isn’t magic; just simple medicine. But...if you want to see magic…” He pressed his hands together and closed his eyes; his body was still weak but he could at least do simple spells. Oikawa spoke in a hushed tone, a language Iwaizumi couldn’t identify, and the candlelight keeping the room lit was gone in a whisper, leaving the room completely dark.

 

Iwaizumi whistled. “Wow, Tooru. That’s amazing.” He took Oikawa in his arms and hugged him tight, mingling their scents. “You’re really...nothing short of amazing.”

 

“Now…” Oikawa smiled, hoping Iwaizumi would be drunk on his love to agree to him, “will you stop courting me and just propose to me?”

 

“Never.” Came Iwaizumi’s easy answer, busying himself with marking up Oikawa’s skin with love bites. Oikawa groaned loudly in displeasure at the thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry ‘bout him.” Matsukawa hummed, popping the ripened berries into his mouth, the ones that Iwaizumi had sent as another gift. “He’s head over heels for you, ya know?”

 

“We can try and talk to him…” Hanamaki rubbed his chin. “But I don’t know if he’ll listen to us.” He reached for another berry and ate it, deliberately leaving some of the red juices on his lips. “He wants you to have everything. He thinks you deserve at least that.” Matsukawa nodded in agreement. 

 

Matsukawa lounged on the cushion by the window. “He has a surprise for you tomorrow.”

 

Oikawa pouted. “What, more flowers?”

 

“Mmm, no. I think he’ll introduce you to his family.”

 

* * *

 

“Nice t’ meet’cha.” Kuroo spoke with a lack of elegance Oikawa would guess would come from someone who couldn’t even brush his hair properly. “I’m the youngest prince, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” Oikawa bowed, still fixated on his hair.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it; nothin’ has ever worked on it before.” Kuroo mused with a devilish grin; Oikawa thought he wouldn’t get along with him at first...but how wrong he’d be. That smile felt like looking in a mirror. 

 

“I’ve tried everything, and nothing seems to work.” Came another voice, a smaller beauty who smelled different from the rest;  _ a human. _ He was beautiful to say the least, befitting of a queen. “I’m Koushi, Daichi’s mate.” He offered a small bow, to which Oikawa did the same. There was a hint of mischievousness in his eye but Oikawa didn’t pay it any mind until later.

 

The door to the small room opened and Sawamura entered, face flushed. “Ah, Hajime, I’m sorry I’m late.” His eyes scanned the crowd for the fae until he smiled when he did. “Please to meet you, Your Highness.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay. I’ve relinquished my title as a Prince of Kyknos.” Oikawa smiled and bowed in respect.

 

“Mmm, but if you’re the future mate of my little brother. You’re already part of the family.” Sawamura smiled and clapped his hand together. “Now, shall we have dinner?”

 

Sugawara had taken his seat on the side of Sawamura but next to Oikawa. During the dinner, there were times when Oikawa felt the boy had been trying to talk to them in private. When they made eye contact, Sugawara smiled. “I’d like to speak with Tooru now, if you don’t mind.”

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, only offering to kiss Oikawa’s hand before the future king’s mate dragged him off through a side door and out to a different room far away from a vampire’s hearing range. “I’m sorry I’ve been so informal with you...but I just had a feeling I needed to talk with you.”

 

Oikawa felt nervous; the human was in a much higher position than he was, and could have him booted from the castle if he so wanted. “Y-yes?”

 

Sugawara sighed and plopped into a chair. “I may be a human, but I can sense tension and unease when I see it.” He took a deep breath. “I look at you and I see myself a year ago. I see a young man who’s afraid of the things around him.” Sugawara tilted his head. “You’re scared...of entering the royal family.”

 

He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he averted Sugawara’s gaze, noticing how nervous he actually was. Oikawa sighed heavily. It was something he couldn’t dare tell Iwaizumi, who was too happy for his own good. 

 

“I was too, you know. A simple servant born with a female body and scared of anyone ever finding out.” Oikawa sniffed the air; maybe that’s why he had smelled so sweet. Taken, marked, of course, but sweet. “If I were to be caught, I’d be sold like livestock and making vampires until I died. You know how dangerous it would be for a female...and I thank the heavens every day that Daichi of all people was the one who found me. But I was so  _ scared. _ I didn’t think he’d believe me, you know. I may not have a cock but I still feel like a boy.” Oikawa wanted to laugh at his unrestricted vocabulary. “I don’t expect you to understand  _ that  _ part. But...I was in your shoes, too.  _ An outsider.” _

 

Oikawa took to a wall, leaning his back against it. Sugawara’s words were true; he denied his throne in Kyknos for a reason. He was...absolutely terrified but…

 

“You love him. Hajime, I mean.” Sugawara spoke, interrupting his thoughts. “It’s why you deal with the...excessive courting, the family dinner, the atmosphere.” He stood up and approached the halfling. “I didn’t want it either. And we aren’t married yet...Daichi wants to wait until his father’s passing...which sounds cruel but it’s the only way we can all be happy.” He smiled. “I thought about it for a long time, but choosing Daichi was the best option. Sure, the royalty thing is hard, but his love far outweighed anything bad that could happen. His love was more important to me than anything I could dream of...you just need to think if you love Hajime enough to stay.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you like my family?” Iwaizumi asked, naked against his silk sheets, cradling an equally naked Oikawa in his embrace, one hand carding through soft, chocolate locks. 

 

“Mmm, you have a wonderful family.” Oikawa hummed, pressing his body against Iwaizumi’s, silently musing at how he was taller than his lover. “They made me feel so welcome.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled a bit. “I’m proud of them, you know. They’re the best family I could ever ask for.”

 

“They really are.” Oikawa kept quiet, brooding in his thoughts, overturning Sugawara’s words in his mind. “Hajime...do you love me?”

 

“Of course.” Iwaizumi answered easily, not thinking a second on it. “Is the courting not enough?”   
  
“N-no, no, the courting is working just fine.” Oikawa laughed a bit nervously to himself. “But...if I was selfish...and said I wanted to leave the castle...would you...follow me?”

 

“I would.” Iwaizumi said again too quickly.

 

Oikawa sat up. “But what about your family? You love them so much—”   
  
“I love you more.” Iwaizumi presses his lips to Oikawa’s torso, kissing slowly along sparkling pale skin. “Of course I’d ask permission from you to see them time to time, but...if you wanted to live so far away from here...I’d follow.”

 

Oikawa, defeated, gave up in a huff, curling over Iwaizumi’s head as the other kisses along his hip bones, the spot that led to his cock but not quite going that far. “Hajime, I love you...I wouldn’t tear you from your family...I could never do that…”

 

“Then be mine…” Iwaizumi bit into the sensitive spot on his hip, drawing blood and a startled cry of pleasure from Oikawa. “Tomorrow, I will propose to you...and if you accept, we will mate and you will become  _ mine _ .” 

 

Another moan left Oikawa’s lips as Iwaizumi made an identical bite on the other hip. “And...you’ll be mine..” He spoke weakly yet sure of himself.

 

“And I will become yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
